


A Fight Towards Safety

by EliseDawn



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, humans as pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseDawn/pseuds/EliseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an Alternate Universe derived from the, first three, live action movies. In this universe a group of humans had been assigned to accompany the Autobots out of the atmosphere in order to ensure that the team did not attempt to return, this mission was a success and, without the Autobots, the Decepticons were able to win the battle of Chicago and take over the planet Earth. This story is set five years later from the point of view of a, then fourteen, now nineteen year old female whom has to work to keep her friends safe, her life existing and her world from crashing down around her. </p>
<p>I am sorry for my horrible abilities at writing summaries and coming up with names, this is a tentative try at learning my way around this website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight Towards Safety

"Years from now, they're gonna ask us: where were you when they took over the planet? And we'll say: we just stood by and watched."

It had been five years. The Autobots had never came back, of corse they didn't. A group of humans had been stationed inside the accompanying rocket to prevent them from trying to get into any of the disengaging parts, and they had succeeded. When the Decepticons destroyed the aircraft, they distroyed the Autobots. Even their bodies had all been found. I was walking down the street between groups of crumbling buildings, this was the only part of town that was not kept tidy. Currently I was walking to my job, working at the 'adoption center', it was really an orphanage for human children but it was treated as a sort of pet shop by the Cybertronians. In the beginning, after Chicago, only a handful of governments resisted resulting in a few other major cities being attacked. I had been living a few miles away from Atlanta at the time but after my family caught wind that our government was planning to attack we packed up and left, just incase Atlanta was attacked. I had been able convince my friend's families to come with us and our large group moved out to the mountains, but that was before the Cybertronians decided to relocate the human population- move groups around- so that rebellions would be less frequent. In truth, I have no idea where on this planet I am. I was separated from my parents four years ago and I only had my friends left. The adults where taken to a separate place from the teenagers and children. It was a miracle in and of itself that I was even able to stay with them, if I had just been a day younger I would have been sent with the younger teenagers. I was fourteen years old when it began, I had just turned sixteen years old when the age groups were separated. I am currently nineteen, most of my friends are either twenty or twenty-one currently. I kept my head down as I continued to walk, which explained my surprise when I was grabbed by the collar and lifted, normally I would be still but this time I kicked slightly before lifting my legs up so that they would not hit anything. When I was set down on the roof of a building I looked up slightly but looked down again when I realized that I did not recognize the mech. "Identification" I lowered my gaze further to the side and reached into my left pant pocket before withdrawing a rather large card that had words encoded into it, I held out the card on my right palm and kept it still as he scanned it and read it aloud

"Name: Elise S. Dawn

Sex: Female

Age: Nineteen

Family: None

Job: Various, Community.

Talents: Bilingual(Earth languages), Singer, Artist, Caregiver, Swimmer, Writer, Reader, Trainable, Obeys well, Intelligent, Follower, Leader, Housecleaner, Wildlife caretaker, Cooking

Faults: Bad at memorization, emotional, Shy, Rebellious, Technician

Weaknesses: Sharp objects, needles, blood,

Relocation: Not an option

Residence: Community home age group five. #13-01-10

Pet: Exempt-Community

Appearance: Blue eyes, Brown hair, Fair skin, 4"7 feet, 100 lb."

There were many parts on the card that seemed to contradict each other, they simply told the hard facts without any of the relevant situations. I was only a leader in the sense that I could get the people, who trusted me, to listen and heed my words. I, myself, was not rebellious at all, however my friends were, and I was grouped with them due to the guilty by association mindset. Most of the talents listed were not actual things that I was good at, but things which had been accredited to me or conveniences. Even the faults category was relative and prone to interpretation, for instance Technician was actually a referring to a job ability of being able to handle computer related situations fairly well. This is of corse considered as a fault due to the fact that the resulting knowledge could potentially be used against the Cybertronians of whose existence depends on mechanical parts. In the weaknesses category one may find the ways to mentally destroy me, although blood which is listed, is not one of them. I simply fall asleep whenever I bleed from the hands. During his reading of my identification card, another mech noticed us and approached. The new mech was one that I was familiar with as he ran both the orphanage, 'adoption center', and animal shelter, 'wildlife center'. He only made himself know to the mech in front of me, after the mech finished reading off the card, by saying, "What is your business with the human?" Sure, our community was filled with an abnormally large amounts of abnormally friendly cybertronians, both mech and femme, but in 'public' being friendly with non-pet humans is not to be expected. Initially, all able-bodied humans, for the most part, were sent to cybertron to work, until it was realized that roughly two-thirds of the population on Earth was not useful for work on Cybertron. There then was a string of humans with which a Cybertronian grew fond of to the point of kidnapping, something which was not illegal and eventually started a trend making having a pet human a very popular concept. Even though having us as pets is seen as normal, the typical human on the street is still seen as nothing more than a working warm body and therefore not socially acceptable for general friendly interaction outside of giving orders. The original, unfamiliar, mech turned to the new mech and answered "What is your concern for the human? You need not fear for such an insignificant creature. Would you not wish for it to be gone, would that not save you trouble?" I retracted the card and put it back into my pocket before wrapping my arms around me tightly. Relocation is not an option, that is clearly stated on the card. If I was taken away then half of the card would prove invalid as my base personality would change and I would revert to a hermit-like state, it had happened before. Although the word  _gone_ could also imply that the mech was planning on killing me, which strangely is the better option in my opinion. "She is a necessary worker in this community, without her the level of trouble in this area would be significantly increased and-" his voice cut off as another human female ran towards us and, without any regard to the stranger, shouted "Hey, guys! We need you two back at the orphanage, Bailey is going crazy again and only you two know how to calm her down!... Who is that?" her last statement was made after a moments pause in which she noticed the other Mech present and the current situation. My head had turned toward her voice when she started shouting and my gaze had followed her as she quickly climbed up a stable ladder to the top of the building and walked over to me until she was standing next to me, my gaze then dropped to my feet once more. "I am SoundWave, identification." My gaze worriedly shifted to look up at her face and my eyes widened in horror as, instead of doing the right thing and pulling out her identification card, she simply answered, "I identify as a Potato." Her wide beaming smile only increased my worry that, not only would the Mech not accept the joke, but he would try to hurt her in retaliation. I then glanced at the Mech and his identity ran through my head and clicked; SoundWave, Megatron's loyalist follower, known as a blood-cold murder and the intelligence specialist of the Decepticons. As this ran through my head so did his expressionless face, there was no way of knowing what he was thinking or his true reaction. Out of habit I took a slight step forward and stood in front of the girl, Danielle commonly called Danny. This action did absolutely nothing though as my short hight was at least a foot shorter than her total hight, if anything the action made me seem either adorable or absolutely stupid, depending on your perception. Danny quickly ruffled my outgrown pixie-cut hair and spoke again while addressing me, "We need you right now, where have you been kiddo?" my flickering gaze between Danny and SoundWave was enough to answer her question, the concern evident in my gaze caused her to sigh and fish through her pocket for her identification card before pulling it out and holding it out towards me. Trust, why did she have to trust me more than a scanner? I sighed and took it before holding it out towards SoundWave and held it still while he scanned and read it off,

"Name:Potato

Sex:Potato

Age:I am a potato

Family:You killed them

Job:Potatoes have no jobs!

Talents:Potato

Faults:I am a perfect potato!

Weaknesses:Why would I tell you that?

Relocation:Not happening bro.

Residence:Nope.

Pet: Not happening dude.

Appearance: Potato!"

While he was reading the card off I looked back at Danny, who was smiling as if she were a maniac, which considering her actions is a very real possibility. Once she noticed my gaze she simply shrugged, as if she did not understand anything being wrong about this situation. Once he was finished SoundWave addressed the other mech, "I will be taking these two humans with me, as Megatron has requested." Megatron, the Decepticon leader, the most powerful Mech on Earth and Cybertron. The only thing that Megatron seemed to want with humans is to either imprison them or kill them... and with Danny's behavior the killing option seemed to be the most relevant. I let out a surprised high pitched squeak as a Cybertronian hand picked me up by my collar once more. My legs quickly folded up and my body tried to shrink into itself. Upon looking up, I recognized the outline of the one holding me to be SoundWave. I heard a quick screech and, upon turning my gaze to the sound, found that it belonged to Danny being picked up similarly by SoundWave. The expression of horror on her face told me that she had just realized the gravity of what had and was being done. I clutched her hacked identification card to my chest and bit my tongue as SoundWave started to walk away from the rooftop on which he had placed me earlier, and the Mech who was the only one who could have helped us, towards an unknown fate that would probably result in our deaths. I quickly sent a silent payer to God, that the others would remain safe and together. I curled myself up into a ball by pulling my legs to me stomach and wrapping my arms around them, pulling them closer. After a few minutes of walking the motion lulled me into a sub-conteous state. I only half-woke when my position changed from one of dangling to being curled up on a cold metal surface, but the motion continued and darkness surrounded me like a soft blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any grammatical errors as I am a horrible editor. This is my first story attempt on this website, therefore I am still getting used to the mechanics and if anyone has any suggestions, anything would be welcome. Thank you for reading and I wish you a God blessed day.


End file.
